The Only Medicine I Need
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Anna gets sick and Skylar takes care of her."


Skylar couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he walked the half block to Anna's apartment. It was their first official date and he couldn't wait to have a great night out with her. When he reached the door, Skylar buzzed Anna's apartment to be let in.

"Hello?" came from the other end in a tone that could only be described as a groan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong apartment." Skylar said nervously.

"Skylar is that you?" The voice on the other end asked.

"It is," the brunette responded hesitantly.

"Dang. I texted you that I got really sick from the new sushi place down the street and we'd have to reschedule. I'm sorry that you came all the way over here, but I'm just not up for a date."

"Wait, if you're sick, I want to take care of you, help you get better." Skylar replied.

"Skylar,…" Anna started, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't 'Skylar' me. You're sick and need someone to help take care of you. I'm here and totally willing. Let me in because I'm not leaving until you do." The brunette said sternly.

After a few seconds of silence, Anna buzzed the door open to let Skylar in knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument.

When Anna opened the door in her pajamas to let Skylar into the apartment, he was shocked at how pale she was and knew it was more than a little tummy ache.

"You're really don't have to do this," Anna tried to say, but was quickly cut off by Skylar.

"For the last time, I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to. Now, let's get you to the couch so you can rest," the brunette said as he put the blonde's right arm over his shoulders to help her walk to the couch.

After propping the blonde up on some pillows and turning on Turner Classic Movies, Skylar went to the kitchen to grab a large glass with water. "Here, drink this when you feel up to it. I'm going to run to the convenience store to get you some Gatorade."

Anna immediately groaned in protest. "I know you hate sports drinks, but you're sick and need to replace the lost electrolytes," Skylar said sternly.

"Fine," Anna lamented, ultimately knowing that Skylar was right.

Skylar was gone for a total of seven minutes, but when he got back, he found the blonde passed out on the couch. The sight was so precious he couldn't help but take a picture before putting his purchases in the kitchen.

Anna woke up three hours later, confused and disoriented. "Skylar? Skylar where are you?" The blonde called out, more than a little afraid that she had been abandoned.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" A concerned Skylar asked as he came rushing into the living room from the bathroom, down to his undershirt and jeans with bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got scared because I didn't know where you were," Anna said in a small voice before turning her attention to the real concern. "And what on Earth is on your head?"

Skylar looked up curiously before a blush spread across his cheeks. "I thought I would do some laundry for you while you were asleep so you would wake up to fresh bed sheets and clothes instead of chores. While I was waiting I started cleaning the bathroom because I was bored and the cleaning supplies were out. I didn't want to get my dress shirt dirty so I took it off and al of the cleaning made me hot so I grabbed on of your bandanas. I hope that was ok," Skylar said nervously.

Anna couldn't help but laugh, you're giving up your Saturday night to take care of me and you want to know if it's ok if you borrow a piece of fabric to keep sweat out of your eyes? How did I get this lucky?"

"Well, you are very pretty," Skylar teased as he sat on the couch next to the blonde.

Anna shoved Skylar, "Come on, I'm being serious here! I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

Skylar just shrugged, "Just doing what any decent person would."

"I wish I wasn't sick so I could kiss you." Anna said, her eyes fixed on Skylar's lips.

"I'll take a rain check. Now what do you say I make you some chicken noodle soup and see if that makes you feel any better?" Skylar suggested.

Anna fell asleep again almost immediately after finishing the soup, waking up at seven in the morning, feeling almost back to normal. The blonde found Skylar asleep on the floor a few feet from the couch on the floor cuddled up to Rocky.

The sight warmed Anna's heart as she got off of the couch and planted a kiss on Skylar's cheek, making him stir. "Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?"

Significantly better, all thanks to you."

Skylar was about to wave it off as no big deal when he was cut off by Anna's lips on his.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Anna whispered as they pulled apart.


End file.
